New World
by DimensionSlip
Summary: DISCONTINUED. What happens when a mage and her Poring find themselves stuck in a planet called Earth?
1. ch1 It's A New World After All!

Note as of 10/14/11: I would like to reiterate a warning I posted in my profile. The formatting of the following chapters is God-awful (I think this website must've done some updates regarding the way the stories were parsed since I last dropped by). Content-wise, it's sucks (not up to my current standards), and in addition, the formatting may drive you nuts. I am too lazy to reformat the whole thing. -Kaylee

Okay, I'm really tired of seeing fics about people getting stuck in Ragnarok Online or Rune Midgard, so I decided to try something different…

Something about a Ragnarok character getting stuck in the real world. Now, how's that for a change?

Like my other stories, I had this idea already for quite a while… In fact, this started out as a comic.

And like my other stories, it has my usual touch of crude humor.

The main character is a wizard named Kumiko. She's feisty, sardonic, swears and is heir apparent to the throne of Rune-Midgard. Please be kind with her

As usual, if you want me to continue the story, please review! I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism…

Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer for the whole fic: I don't own Ragnarok. Lee Myoung-Jin does.

* * *

Chapter One-It's a New World After All!

Prontera Forest…

"Lady Kumi! Hurry up!"

A poring with a backpack hopped along a dirt road in the forest. It gestured its mistress to move along faster, and was getting annoyed.

"Cut it out Rina! You're the one who dragged me all the way to this forest!"

A wizard with long blue hair (topped by a Tiara) and green eyes, holding a rod thingy complained to the poring.

Rina (the poring) just stuck out its tongue.

"Of all places, why here?" she asked, annoyed. "I'm getting tired too!"

The poring replied, "Ye pea-brained olde human know how to appreciate nature!" at the same time Kumi (the wizard) said, "Ye jelly-brained feeble-minded piece of sht doesn't know how to appreciate the complexities of human nature!"

After that they didn't speak to each other.

Until the next day…

"Rina, are we there yet?" Kumi asked.

"NOT YET!" the poring shouted.

"You don't have to shout!"

"I know! That's why!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Ah, never mind…"

60 seconds later…

"Are we there yet?" asked an exasperated Kumi.

"Be patient, Kumi-sama! We are getting near!" the poring replied.

"Oh really? The last time you said that we ended up in our destination three days later!" Kumi retorted.

3 hours later, high noon…

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Later in the afternoon…

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Evening…

"Are we THERE YET!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later in the evening…

"Let's take a rest!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, YEEEESSSSSS!"

And so after a long day of walking, Kumi and Rina finally lie down (on the grass, nonetheless), yawn and go through REM. In short, they fell asleep.

The next day, walking a little further…

'Oh no!' Rina thought. 'We're lost! I don't know this place… but how am I going to tell Kumi…' The poring then saw a house not-so-far away, and it decided to pretend that they were on the right way and just needed a longer rest.

"Umm… Kumi-san, do you mind if we stay there for a while? I mean, we have to rest—"

Rina tried to say something, but then, Kumi was…

"You bring me all the way here… TO SHOW ME A DILAPIDATED HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC JOKE IS THIS?" she shouted. "I SPENT THREE WHOLE DAYS IN THE FOREST JUST FOR THIS! THAT'S IT?"

She pointed to the run-down building, which was boarded up, had cracked windows, and had missing roof tiles. The unkempt appearance made it look as if it hasn't been used for a very long time.

"WILL YOU STOP FKING COMPLAINING AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING! WE'RE GOING IN!" Rina bellowed, jumping on her owner's head.

And after subduing Kumi, they pushed the door open.

And it fell down with a loud THUD.

By the time Kumi and Rina went in the door…

In Prontera Castle, the whole staff was panicking. Lady Kumiko, the heir apparent to the throne, has went off somewhere and hasn't corresponded or returned yet for 2 days. They were totally clueless about her whereabouts.

Meanwhile, General Yuki Kazama was making a report to the king, Kumiko's father. He was the one in charge of finding her and bringing her back. At the throne room…

The king was really anxious. "General, any updates on my daughter's whereabouts?"

"Umm…sir," said Yuki uncomfortably, "one of Lady Kumiko's maids said something about that poring of hers…"

"Really?" said the king, sounding a little amused. "and what did she have to say about the poring?"

"Well, the maid said that the poring mentioned something about Poring Land and then came hopping down the stairs and crashed down into one of the maids and then ran off and Lady Kumiko came after the Poring and… that's the last they saw her…" The general answered.

"I see…" said the king, looking even more amused. "I'm sorry to break it to you, general, but Poring Land is just pretty near this place, you know…"

"Well, Your Highness, I know that, so we searched the place but came up with nothing…" the general replied, now feeling very uneasy.

The king was not amused by the last piece of the general's report. "If that's all that you have to report, general, you may now leave…" He gestured toward the door.

"N-no sir! I'm not yet finished!" he said, feeling a little embarrassed. "You see sir… I remembered a conversation I had with Lady Kumiko…"

"Yes, and so?" asked the king, impatient.

"She mentioned something about the poring about having no sense of direction… and you know the trip they had to Payon? She said that they arrived three days later because the Poring advised them to take a 'shortcut' and then they ended up being chased by an ArchAngeling and then got lost then reached Payon after going back to Sograt Desert…"

"I see, general… SO YOU'RE NOW SUGGESTING THAT MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH SENSE NOT TO FOLLOW THAT DAMN PORING OF HERS AND NOW SHE GETS LOST IN THE FOREST!" the king shouted.

"N-No… I mean, yes, I mean… No s-s-sire…" Kazama replied. The king may be aging, but he still had a healthy set of lungs.

Just like his daughter. (the lungs, not the aging part)

"Okay, general. You may go now. Continue your investigation, and bring her back as soon as possible. It is very important for her to get back." The king said.

"Yes…sire. Thank you, your Highness."

And he finally left the room, breathing a sigh of relief.

The king also sighed, but not for the same reason.

Back to our wandering duo…

Rina was getting guilty of not telling Kumi the truth: that they were lost. And so, the poring was thinking…

WHAT WILL I DO? WHAT WILL I DO? WHAT WILL I DOOOOOOOOO!

Kumi finally noticed her poring's odd behavior and asked, "Err… Rina? Is there anything wrong?"

With an aghast look on its face, the Poring replied, "I DON'T KNOW THIS PLACE!"

"…"

"Kumi-san?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Er… actually I am…"

And then, with a star struck look (think anime) on her face, Kumi screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Yikes!" the poring prepared to run for it.

And so, all hell broke loose.

"Jupitel Thunder!"

"Sight Trasher!"

"RINA YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Kumi was still in her semi-paranoid state. Meanwhile, Rina was hiding out in the library.

Crack!  
Smash!

Pow!

The door to the library fell down with a loud THUD. Kumi burst in, and her eyes fell on the poring. Rina went "WAHHHH!" and ran for it, but smashed against the bookcase attached to the wall, but you know how in those mystery tv shows the bookcase you're leaning on turns out to lead to some sort of secret passage? Yeah, that's what happened.

The bookcase spun, bringing Rina into the secret passage and hitting Kumi on the head, bringing her back to normal.

"Uhhh… That hurt…" Kumi said, a little dazed.

When she finally snapped back to normal, she saw the bookcase leading to a path. Curious, she went through it.

At the end of the passageway was some sort of modern laboratory. Unlike the rest of the place (which was falling apart), it looked as if it was built recently. The room was painted white, with lots of tables stuck to the wall. On the tables were random gadgets, weaponry, etc.

But what caught Kumi's attention was the big machine at the center of the room. Once again, her curiosity getting the better of her, she examined the machine. There was some sort of keyboard and a screen.

Then, the screen suddenly flashed:

Enter Destination:

Kumi was about to type something when a thing jumped on the keyboard.

It was Rina, cowering in fear. "K-kumi… I think you should look behind you…"

Kumi whirled, and saw a Baphomet (MVP) staring at her balefully, with her Bapho Jr. cronies.

"Uh, oh…"

Kumi panicked.

"Jupitel Thunder! Jupitel Thunder! Jupitel Thunder!" Kumi kept on shouting, sending the spells everywhere.

But it never hit the intended target, the Baphomet.

The Baphomet just continued to stare at her, but Kumi didn't really notice that it wasn't fighting back.

The Jupitel Thunder spells were bouncing around the room, and finally hit something.

The machine in the middle of the room.

WARNING! WARNING! MACHINE OVERLOAD! MACHINE OVERLOAD! WILL NOW INITIATE EVACUATION SEQUENCE

Out of nowhere, a portal suddenly appeared.

DESTINATION: EARTH

"What—" Rina and Kumi were about to say something, but then, the portal began sucking them in.

Rina got sucked first.

"LADY KUMIIII! HEEELPPP!"

"RIIINA!"

The portal continued sucking things in, and Kumi was one of those things…

"Hnnn…"

Kumi tried to get up, but she had a pretty bad headache…

Her vision was blurry, and she can't see anything clearly (obviously).

"Arrgh… Where am I?"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one.

I typed and wrote this late at night, so I might've missed some typos there…

Well just some notes…

One, there are no Baphomets in the Prontera Fields or Forests.

Two, the rod thingy Kumi is holding is her weapon, the fabled Laevatein Rod once owned by Fenris Fenrir.

Three, I wrote the last part when I was half asleep.

Four, I promise that I will update soon. - (10/14/11) I LOL'd at this.

Kaylee Ishtar


	2. ch2 unEARTHing

Okay, I received two reviews (thanks L.C. Techno and Tzusuki) so now I'm gonna update!

Yay! I managed to find time in between my studies to type this up.

It's hard running for honors…

Okies, I shall stop my ranting and go on with the story!

On to Kumi's misadventures on Earth!

Note to everyone, especially Tzusuki: Sorry about the swearing. It always somehow pops up whenever I write a fic… I can't help it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two-Un-EARTH-ing

Somewhere in a carnival…

"Aki! Hurry up!"

A girl in her twenties with short brown hair and a slightly boyish cut beckoned a boy (also in his twenties) with short jet-black hair to go faster.

"Rika, can't you wait!"

Aki panted as he hurried up to her. "WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I sense a great amount of power in this area," she muttered, talking to no one in particular.

Apparently, Aki heard her, so he said, "And so? Rika, this is no time for your special power report-"

"Look! Over there!" she suddenly pointed to the stage set on the center of the carnival.

Aki's face darkened. "Ri-chan, you bring me all the way here… TO SEE A MAGIC SHOW!"

Carnival, Backstage of the Stage in the Center of the Carnival…

Kumi was feeling confused. Her eyesight was slowly coming back to her, but her mind was still disorganized.

But then…

"START YOUR ACT NOW!"

A man wearing a magician hat and a black tuxedo entered the room. The voice snapped Kumi out of her semi-dazed state. Everything came back to her. The old house. The machine. The Baphomet. The portal. And then…

The man wearing the tuzedo glared at her. "Start your show already or else!"

Of course, Kumi was clueless as to what he was talking about. But when she saw the hat he was wearing, she suddenly became energized.

"Hey, sir, where did you get that hat? I know it's rare! How much will you sell it to me?" said the excited wizard.

The man looked at her as if she was an escaped lunatic from the nearby insane asylum. "Umm… you can just buy it around the corner…"

This time, it was Kumi's turn to look at him like that. "But I-"

The man suddenly remembered what he came for. "Hey! You're now supposed to go up on stage and perform! C'mon! You're making the audience wait!"

"But I… I don't know what to do!" she whined.

"Er… Just do anything! Whatever you're best at!" he looked at her desperately. "You know, magic!"

Without waiting for her reply he pushed her into the stage (through the side entrance). He grabbed the microphone and shouted, "Presenting, our greatest magician ever, Miss…" then he whispered, 'What's your name?'

Kumi went, "Me? K-"

The man bellowed once more, "PRESENTING, THE BEST ILLUSIONIST AND MAGICIAN THAT EVER LIVED, MISS MIKA!"

He stepped off the stage and started clapping. The crowd below the stage followed.

Kumi decided to go along with the man anyway.

"Laevatein, EXTEND!"

The rod extended and became as long as a walking stick.

For her first 'trick,' she went,

"COLD BOLT!"

At first, nothing happened. The crowd booed. Until…

An ice cube fell from the sky, and landed on the stage.

_Plick, Plock._

"Whaaat!"

While Kumi stood in shock, the crowd started to react.

"Wow! An ice cube fell from the sky!"

"Weird, but it's AMAZING!"

"How did she do it?"

"Mommy! I want candy!" (okay, that didn't count)

Rika knew she had to do something, even if she didn't know who the person was, but she sensed that she was (the person the stage) was gonna do something bad or drastic if she's just going to stay there.

And so, not bothering to wait for Aki, she started running towards the stage.

"Mika! Mika! Where have you been?"

A complete stranger started running toward Kumi.

First, an old man goes to her, and now this. By now Kumi had enough and remembered what her father told her about dealing with strangers.

'Go Frost Diver on him/her and run away.'

She normally didn't heed her father's advice, but she took it anyways and went,

"FROST DIVER!"

This time, a bunch of ice cubes shot up from the stage.

"GAAH! Another ice cube!" Kumi complained.

The girl (who came up the stage) took that opportunity to grab her from the stage and muttered, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"!"

To make up for Kumi's exclamation (pun intended), she shouted out (LOUD), "Sorry, folks! My sister here is just fresh from magic rehab and she hasn't fully recovered yet! Please excuse her behavior!" She faked an embarrassed face.

The commentator (the man wearing the magician hat and tuxedo) nodded in agreement and gave Rika a look that said, 'I don't blame you for being embarrassed.'

And so, the mysterious young (yeah, right) lady drags the young (yeah, right, again) wizzy into…

..her apartment.

10th floor, Rika's condominium…

"Why are you bringing me here?" Kumi asked, glaring at Rika.

"Look, I'll explain in a short while!" replied Rika as she fumbled for her keys, then unlocked the door to her apartment.

Her apartment was painted white, had two bedrooms and a kitchen at the side. The door opened to the living room, which opened to the veranda.

"WTFing HELL IS THIS?" Kumi said in disbelief, looking around the living room.

Rika faced her and replied, "This planet is called Earth and this is a living room."

"Earth? So your neighboring planets are Wind, Water and Fire? And living room-you mean you also have a dead room!" she gasped.

"Yes, no, and NO! Let me try to-"

"This place is so weird! What's that big black box over-"

"It's a TV. Television. T-E-L-E-V-I-S-I-O-N. And so, where was-"

"-and the people over that green land were-"

"QUIT IT ALREADY!" screamed Rika.

Kumi fell silent, embarrassed.

Rika took a deep breath and said, "Look, let me speak first. You see, this place is called Earth. It is different from your world, Rune-Midgard-"

"Wait, how did you-"

"One, earthlings don't have special skills like yours. They don't have magic." Said Rika, ignoring the remark of Kumi. "Two, magicians like you are being hunted down by the National Bureau of Idiots, otherwise known as NBI, but is really called the National Bureau of Investigation, so you have to-"

"WAIT! I don't even know your name!" said Kumi.

"Okay, sorry about that… My name is Rika Fontaine, and I have a sixth sense about powers like yours. As I was saying, you need to keep a low profile, so…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shall stop here for now.

Author's Notes, again:

One, most (if not all) characters in this story are adults, meaning they're around twenty-something.

Two, Magician Hats are really rare in Ragnarok Online (very hard quest).

Three, string the syllables Me and K you can get Mika. Hahaha. ;)

Four, don't take the National Bureau of Investigation crack seriously, please. I'm not referring to the one in real life. Just for the story…

Five, I still haven't decided as to what place on Earth the story will be set. I was thinking of the Philippines (as I live there…)

Six, the title of this chapter is a pun. Interpret it the way you want.

Seven, please review! Man, that's the most rewarding thing I can get for writing this story! So that I know that I'm not wasting my time typing and thinking of ideas for my stories!

Constructive criticism is accepted. I know for a fact that I'm not perfect.

Kaylee


End file.
